


Not A Typical Day for Steve Rogers

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a little sick and Steve takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Typical Day for Steve Rogers

                Today was like any other day for Steve Rogers. He got up at the crack of dawn, went for his morning jog around the city and then went back to the Stark mansion to eat a large breakfast. Then his morning shower and then his days were open. Sometimes he had to go to a press conference and other times he was invited by Tony to get some lunch and hang out. The relationship between the two had increasingly gotten between since the last Loki incident.

                Today Steve had chosen to take part of the morning, go up to the roof of the mansion where there where lawn chairs already set up facing the ocean where the sun would set. He took one of the regular chairs and set it towards the city. He leaned his sketch pad against the ledge of the building and took out his array of pencils. He chose a soft pencil; specifically a 6 B, which was a very soft pencil indeed. It was almost the consistency of a hard charcoal, Steve liked the way the lead gave way under his hand and he promptly started to sketch what he saw. It was nothing like it had been when he was a kid but he still never would pass up this sight.

                Steve finished some sketches an hour later; actually he had kind of blanked out for a bit so he looked down at his sketch pad and jumped at what he saw. He chuckled to himself when he saw that Tony's face and random body parts littered the page. The two had been sort of dating but sort of not dating for a little while now. They went out for lunch and cuddled on the couch while watching movies but that was pretty much it for now. Steve had realized that Tony was trying to take it slow for Steve's sake and it just made Steve's heart melt.

                Steve shut his sketch book and reentered the house, greeted by JARVIS and then went to find a snack. It didn't matter if he was being active or not, Steve could eat all day long and his metabolism would still burn it off just as quickly. After a quick snack of an apple and peanut butter he went into the rec room and brought out the book he had been reading. The quintet of books by Rick Riordan; the Percy Jackson series had been a very interesting read. He had just gotten to the third book; The Titans Curse and wanted to get into that. So he spent a good portion of his afternoon sitting in the room reading the book. He only moved once when Clint came in and wanted to claim the couch, so Steve moved to the library and sat in a very comfortable silence.

He felt satisfied and itching for more once he finished that book but he didn't have the fourth book right now. So he'd just have to wait it out, maybe Tony and him could go out later and get it. For now he was thinking a light lunch was in order and a good workout in the gym with Thor. The thunder god had been quiet lately; he missed his brother and his love Jane Foster, but he was still a match for Steve whilst in the gym sparing against each other.

Steve later thanked Thor for the match and asked if he had seen Tony at all today.

  "Sorry my friend, I have not seen the man of Iron, perhaps you should go check upon him!" Thor clapped Steve's sweaty shoulder and left to go shower himself. Steve sat there for a moment as he unwound the gloves on his hands and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He decided another quick shower would be in order before he went to see what Stark was up to.

                He rubbed the towel through his hair and around his body to dry himself off. He looked over his pink skin and wrapped the towel around himself and went into his bedroom. He pulled on one of his plaid shirts and pulled jeans up over his boxers. Tony might have gotten him out of the habit of wearing khaki's all the time, but he'd never say that aloud.

                It was five in the evening when Steve finally did get down to the workshop—he'd gotten a little sidetracked with Natasha and Clint at one point. But he finally got down to the workshop and asked if JARVIS would let him in.

  "Of course, Captain," the AI replied and opened the glass doors. At this point Steve would have usually been hit with the loud music that Tony always listened to but the workshop was silent. Steve hummed to himself and stepped inside. He spotted Tony asleep in one of the cots he had on the side. Steve chuckled and cautiously stepped closer.

  "Tony?" Steve sat down next to the cot and gently shook his shoulder. Tony grunted but Steve could hear the slightly wheezing that Tony had to his breath. "Tony, come on get up," Steve switched his hand to Tony's face and gently rubbed his thumb over Tony's eyebrow and to his temple. Steve could feel Tony's body buzz at the touch and Tony slowly woke up.

  "Evening Tony," Steve greeted with a smile and Tony just grunted a reply. Steve got a good look at Tony's reddened eyes before he shut them again and rolled over. "Tony," Steve whined in hopes to get the attention he wanted from Stark.

  "Leab-me-lone," Tony replied and started to cough into his elbow, it was a very congested cough.

  "Tony, are you alright? My god, I leave you alone for no less than twenty hours and you've gotten  yourself sick," Steve chuckled knowing what would be in store for the night.

  "M'not sick," Tony grumbled as Steve ran his hands gently through Tony's hair. He always knew it was a weak spot for Tony and he would do anything to have his hair touched.

  "Come on," Steve instructed before he rolled Tony on his back and picked him up like a princess, "you would be a princess," Steve murmured to himself knowing that Tony didn't hear it. Tony did however protest to being carried like a girl.

  "Steeb no!" Tony said, not able to pronounce half his words because he had a stuffy nose.

  "You're coming upstairs whether you like it or not," Steve told him and stilled the thrashing adult in his arms.

  "But m'not sick!" Tony tried telling him but ended up being dropped onto the couch Clint was no longer sitting in.

  "Stay, if I find you've moved you're not getting anything for me for the next week, got it?" Steve told him sternly and Tony grinned.

  "I like it when you use your Captain voice on me," he looked up at Steve through his lashes and Steve just smiled knowing this was also leverage.

  "So you're going to stay here then aren't you, going to be a good boy for me? You might get something in return if you're good," Steve bent down and whispered to Tony earning a full body shutter from the brunette. Tony bit his lip and imagined what Steve would do to him.

  "Yes I'll be a good boy," Tony breathed and Steve kissed his forehead, he was more looking to see if Tony had a fever of which he did.

  "I'll be right back," Steve told him and whisked off to the kitchen to prepare some soup for Tony. Steve rummaged through the kitchen to find one of those containers of just chicken broth and quickly brought a small portion up to a boil. With Tony's cough heard throughout the house, Steve knew he wouldn't be eating too much. He found popsicles in the freezer and made a mental note to get some later. When the soup was done he poured it into a bowl and let it cool off. He could hear Tony watching the TV and whatever news channel that was on.

  "Tony sit up," Steve said coming into the rec room with the cooled down soup with a spoon. Tony had found himself a blanket and had wrapped himself up like a cocoon. Tony grumbled as he sat up and allowed Steve to seat himself between Tony and the arm rest. Steve didn't even ask if Tony was going to feed himself, the way the blanket was wrapped around him, Steve wasn't sure Tony could even move his arms.

                Steve set to work as he put an arm around Tony's shoulder with the soup in that hand and the spoon in his right hand. Tony was pleasantly surprised that Steve would actually hand feed him but he wasn't about to complain with the warmth that was coming off Steve.

                It took nearly twenty minutes for Tony to eat the half a bowl of soup and he seemed quite satiated after it was cleaned out. Steve set the bowl and spoon down on the table in front of them and switched to one of the movies that were in the disk drive; the Lion King came up and Tony snorted.

  "Really? We're gonna watch this?" he asked looking up at Steve sleepily.

  "I'm going to watch and you're going to fall asleep," Steve smiled as his hand went back around Tony to pull him close.

  "Oh okay, that's a good plan," Tony didn't argue or anything, Steve was rather enjoying this at Tony's expense.

                Steve only half watched the movie, the other half of him was watching the way Tony's hair would spring back after he stop playing with it. Steve smiled and felt his eyelids getting heavy when the end of the movie was nearing. It was only then at Tony started to stir again.

  "Steve? Steve?" Tony asked tiredly, the second time was louder.

  "Mm, yes Tony?" Steve answered coming out of his nap.

  "Don't feel good," he groaned and Steve knew what that meant. He hadn't spent his childhood sick not to recognize the signs of a person about to vomit.

  "Alright, alright, up come on," Steve started to move, he was able to get Tony standing with the blanket still wrapped around him and directed him to the closest bathroom which happened to be the one across from Steve's room.

                As soon as Tony saw the toilet and he quickly knelt down in front of it and threw up the entire contents of his stomach. Steve grimaced but he knelt down behind Tony and started to rub his back through the blanket. He tried not to pay too much attention as he rubbed at Tony's back. It was then that with the force of the convulsion the genius not so subtly soiled himself. Steve saw him grimace and felt bad for him.

  "Stay here, I'll be right back," Steve reached to flush the toilet and grabbed a bit of toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Steve kissed his temple and got up to find some fresh clothes for his billionaire. Steve found boxers and pajama pants no problem but he couldn't find a shirt. He shrugged to himself and went back to Tony who was half asleep on the toilet.

  "Come on Tony, how are you feeling?" Steve came in and set the clothes on the counter. Tony's bloodshot eyes looked up at him and he got his answer. "You should take a shower or at least get cleaned up. You'll feel better I promise," Steve told him and Tony took a long breath before he answered.

  "I honestly don't think I could stand up long enough," he took his head off the seat and grimaced at the awkward wetness in his pants.

  "As long as you promise to be good I can help you," Steve offered knowing this was risky business. Tony tried a small smile but it was clearly evident that he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in Steve's hold. Steve reached over and started the shower up and took the blanket from Tony as he tried to help strip but Tony stopped him.

  "I—uh, could you let me…I mean it's—"

  "Alright Tony, just yell when you're ready," Steve smiled gently and left Tony in the bathroom to do a basic cleanup of himself before letting Steve wash him up. But soon Tony was ready to be manhandled.

                Steve entered back into the bathroom and tried not to laugh at Tony who was now sitting next to the counter and leaning on the cabinets and naked. Steve checked the temperature on the water before stripping himself. This would have been great sexy time if Tony hadn't been so sick; Tony hadn't even opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend who was standing naked in front of him.

                Steve gently coaxed Tony into standing and ushered him into the shower and joined him. Tony promptly turned away from the spray of water to curl onto Steve's chest in hopes of sleeping. Steve smiled and grabbed the shampoo off the rack. He poured a puddle into his hand and lathered it up into Tony's hair who almost purred at the contact. He leaned his head back into the touch; eyes still closed.

                Steve was careful about Tony's eyes and made sure not to get any of the shampoo in them when he gently pushed him back into the warm stream of water to rinse the soap out. Steve grabbed the washcloth and poured a generous amount of his body wash onto it and lightly rubbed it into Tony's back and down to his behind. Tony gave a little squeak when he found the cloth rubbing between his legs to get him clean after his misadventure. Steve pushed him back again to rinse him and then turned him around so his back was leaning against Steve's front.

  "Can I sleep yet?" Tony asked and Steve chuckled as he kissed Tony's temple again.

  "A few more minutes," Steve said as he rinsed the cloth and applied more soap to wash his front side. After this was done and he was rinsed Steve turned the water off and directed Tony onto the bathmat. Steve found a towel and quickly set to drying Tony off and then himself not that he was very wet.

  "Now?" Tony asked barely opening his eyes as Steve pulled the boxers up Tony's legs to sit on his hips and then the pajama pants.

  "Not yet Tony," Steve answered and dressed himself. He directed Tony across the hall to Steve's room and laid Tony down on his bed. "Now you can sleep," Steve gently kissed his lips, they tasted minty. Tony must have brushed his teeth when Steve was out of the room.

  "Okay," Tony replied and was already off asleep. Steve smiled at the sleeping figure and crawled into bed right next to him. Steve curled himself around Tony and pulled the blanket tight around them. He quickly fell into a restful slumber not to be woken until the morning light.

  "Tony…Tony stop moving," Steve ended up with an elbow in his chest when Tony started to move.

  "Sorry babe," Tony promptly fell onto Steve who was sleeping on his back now. Tony curled around Steve's side and laid his head between the pillow and Steve's shoulder. Steve lifted his arm to wrap it around Tony's waist slipping his hand between the pajama pants and boxers to gently caress his hip.

  "How are you feeling?" Steve asked without opening his eyes as Tony hummed against his chest with the contact.

  "I don't know what you did but I'm feeling great," he replied and nuzzled his head further onto Steve's chest who smiled.

  "Want a popsicle or anything?" Steve asked and Tony huffed.

  "Why would I want a popsicle when I've got a capsicle?" Tony grinned when Steve laughed.

  "Alright just tell me when you get hungry, I'll cook something for you if you like," Steve said.

  "You are just too adorable in the morning you know that right? But no, after vomiting my entire stomach I'm sure I'll be hungry later but for right now—I mean I don't even know why I'm awake right now—I just want to sleep," Tony talked and Steve listened with a smile.

  "I love you Tony."

  "I like you too Captain Spandex," Tony said and Steve grinned knowing he was well on his way to winning Tony Stark's Iron Heart.


End file.
